Episode 8329 (24th February 2014)
Plot It's Rita’s birthday and she's putting on a brave face to the world, but Norris is aware that deep down she’s desperately hurt. Roy is delighted to receive another parcel through the post and Mary is equally pleased that he seems to be back to his old self. Eileen is getting tired of the strained atmosphere between Todd and Sean. Maria notices that Marcus seems distracted but he tells her that it's problems at work. Anna confides in Izzy how much she’s dreading dinner with Pat Phelan and decides that he needs to be set straight. Stella apologises to Rita for her mother's behaviour. Dev and Kal are alarmed when someone else shows an interest in the gym unit on Victoria Street as they are having trouble raising the rest of the money. Phelan’s delighted when he gets a text from Anna telling him to come to the house. Sean confesses to Eileen that he never stood a chance with Todd, as Todd’s in love with someone else. She starts to suspect who it could be. Emily and Mary call in the Kabin proffering birthday presents and offering sympathy for the way Dennis treated her. When she receives a text from him, asking for forgiveness, she cracks and throws them out of the shop. Eileen demands to know from Todd what's going on with Marcus but he manages to avoid answering. A nervous Anna lets Phelan in and he soon comes on to her. Kal tells Dev he’s had to borrow money from his dad for the gym. Rita breaks down and Norris comforts her. Owen rings Anna but she doesn't tell him that Phelan is with her. He takes this as a positive sign and moves in on her. She screams at him to get out and pushes him away... Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Mill conversion site Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna tells Phelan to stop flirting with her; Rita tries to put on a brave face; and Kal informs Dev he has had to borrow money for the gym. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes